Honey, our Baby is sick
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: You notice that your baby is sick, and you call her father Kendall, to tell him about this, you both are very worried, and find out what is wrong with little Elizabeth. One of those y/n stories.


It was almost three o' clock in the morning when your daughter Elizabeth woke you up crying. She rarely cries in the middle of the night, so you assumed something was wrong. You look at the clock and realize how early it was. You get up slowly and walk into your daughter's room and pick her up out of her crib.

"Liz baby, what's the matter?" You ask her in a sweet motherly voice.

Elizabeth is yours and Kendall Schmidt's daughter. She's really beautiful; she has thick dirty blond hair, and big green eyes, with long eyelashes like yours, and full pouty pink lips. That girl is everything to you and Kendall. Elizabeth is still crying and having a fit. You kiss her forehead, and notice that she's burning up. You feel under her Pajama's and you look closely and notice that she has a slight pink rash. That worried you a lot. You take her temperature and see that she has a very high fever, something is wrong with Elizabeth. You start to freak out and run to get your iPhone and you dial Kendall's number to tell him what's going on. He answers.

"Kendall, Elizabeth is burning up with a fever, something is seriously wrong. She has a rash too. I need you here." You tell him with a very panicky voice.

"(Y/N, you should take her to the emergency room to be on the safe side. I will try to get back home as soon as possible, so be strong honey. She'll be fine." Kendall tells you, he's trying to be strong, but you can hear the worry in his voice.

"I am taking her to the emergency room, I'm just scared, I just need you here." You say as you are looking at Elizabeth, she looks really flushed.

"I know baby, me too. Kiss her for me, I'll be there soon." Kendall said. Then he hung up the phone. You put on some decent clothes, and grab your car keys, and get Elizabeth and her things together and drive to the hospital.

You pull into the parking lot, and try to find a parking space. You park into one, and then you get out of your car and get Elizabeth out of her car seat.

"Ma, I want da-da." Elizabeth whines. It breaks your heart that Kendall can't be here right now, maybe he'll be here soon.

"Liz, I know. Daddy will be here soon." You assure her. You put her on your hip, and grab her bag, and walk into the hospital. You walk up to the front desk and the woman smiles at you and asks how can she help.

"Yes, my daughter is running a high fever; and she has a slight rash, she's not feeling well at all." You tell her.

"Sign your name here, and sit down, and you'll be called back shortly mam." The woman says.

"Thank you." You say. You take the clipboard and sign your name, and you fill out some information and sit down with your daughter and wait to be called back. You hated that you were doing this by yourself. You didn't sit too long, and a doctor was calling you back. You walked back and you put Elizabeth on the bed.

"So she has a high fever and a rash, let's check that out. Dr. Timothy said. He checks for a rash and tries to make Elizabeth laugh a little.

"It looks like she has Roseola her symptoms point to that. It's very contagious also. It's good to always wash your hands. Since it's a viral illness, there's really no cure, so it has to run its course. She just needs to get plenty of liquids, so she won't dehydrate. She seems to be very uncomfortable, so you could give her ibuprofen to help bring down the fever." The doctor explains.

"So she'll basically be fine right?" You ask, you look over at Elizabeth, you were very concerned.

"Yes, she just needs a lot of rest. Also try this, give her a lukewarm bath, it may reduce the fever also. She'll be fine. It usually lasts three to five days. She should be feeling better soon." He said.

"Thank you so much Dr. Timothy, I was just so worried. She's my world." You smile, relieved that she will be fine.

"You are very welcome, and I know. She is very pretty, she's lucky to have a mother like you. "The doctor smiled. He wrote her a prescription for the ibuprofen and you were on your way to get it filled, and back home. You dial Kendall's number and wait for him to answer, he answers quickly.

"Is she okay?" The first thing Kendall says.

"Yes, she's fine. She has Roseola. It's a fever, and a rash, and the doctor said it has to run its course and to give her plenty of liquids, and it should be over in three to five days. He wrote her ibuprofen also, it helps reduce the fever. God, Kendall I was so worried." You say. What if it was something serious?

"That's great. I really want to get back so I can see her. And I was too babe." Kendall said. You end the conversation and drive home. You give Elizabeth a lukewarm bath to help her fever, and you put her to bed, and you go to bed yourself.

That next morning you wake up and you see Kendall lying next to you. You were so happy to see him. He smiles and kisses your forehead. You ask him when he got home, and he tells you this morning, and that he already got Elizabeth's prescription and brought it back.

"Thanks baby, god I've missed you." You say and hug him. He hugs you back.

"I missed you too, and Liz. " Kendall said.

"She's missed you too, she was asking for you last night." You tell him. He grabs your hand and caresses it.

"I'm glad she's going to be fine." He said.

"Me too." You say.

Days passed by and little Elizabeth was just fine, the fever broke and she was back to her normal adorable self. You were glad that Kendall took off of work to be there with you and Elizabeth. Those two people are your world, and you love them more than anything. You watch as Kendall picks up your daughter and hold her gently in his big strong arms. You felt love build up in your heart for him, and your daughter.

"I love you Kendall." You say to him. You walk over to him and hug both of them.

"What about meee, mommy?" Elizabeth smiles up at you.

"I love you too sweetie, maybe more than Daddy! Don't tell him!" You joke. Kendall laughs and kisses both of his girl's foreheads.

"I love both of you so much. You are my world, my everything." Kendall says. Your family stands there laughing, and embracing each other.


End file.
